These Games We Play
by TheWonderOfLexicon
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the each victor won? How each one coped with life after winning the Hunger Games? Every victor from the Quarter Quell has a story, here they are.
1. District One

District One- These Games We Play

_Gloss_

The cannon blast signifies that it's down to the final two. I grin in anticipation and shift my sword in my hand. The boy from Three probably just died, I cut him pretty bad before he escaped. Now it's just me and the girl from Four. She was my ally at the beginning of the Games but now I just want to rip her throat out.

"Who's there?" I snarl as the plants behind me rustle. I turn around, holding my sword tightly. The girl from Four steps out from the plants, holding a spear with a second one strapped to her back. If we weren't about to fight to the death I'd say that she looked pretty.

"Well, well, well, Gloss." She says smoothly, "We meet again."

"I'm glad to be the last person you ever meet again." I say before lunging at her with my sword. She blocks it easily with the shaft of her spear.

"Is that all you've got?" Four taunts. I narrow my eyes and strike again. This time she jumps out of the way. I am set off balance and I tumble sideways. I bring my sword up to block an attack but none comes. I hear a gurgling sound and I get off the ground cautiously.

Four is a few feet away from me, clutching her stomach and throwing up blood and little blue specks. Poison berries. She chokes out my name in between spasms, "Gloss. End it, kill me." She begs, falling to her knees, still holding her stomach.

I take a deep breath and swing my sword at her neck. It's a clean cut that kills her instantly. The cannon sounds and the trumpets blare. I won the Hunger Games just like my sister. She'll be proud of me, I know that for sure but I'm not proud if myself. This isn't how I wanted to win. I wanted a bloody fight with me coming out on top. Not my opponent being killed by her own stupidity before the fight even started.

_Cashmere_

It's down to four of us. Me and my district partner, the girl from Six and the boy from Two. I know what I have to do if I want to get out alive. My district partner will have to die and I will be the one to kill him.

"Should we go looking for-" I don't give him a chance to finish. My knife embeds itself into his back and he collapses. The cannon sounds and I pull my knife from his back.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, wiping his blood on a leaf, "I'll win for you."

And I do win. The fight with Six goes quickly and ends with my knife in her throat. The fight with Two takes longer. He is more skilled and uses a club-like weapon that could easily knock my head right from my shoulders if he were to hit me.

"Avoid and evade. Typical District One prissy." Two snarls, swinging his club again. I jump easily to the side.

I dodge a few more close-call swings and wait for the right moment. His heart has to be exposed fully before I can- there. With a perfectly timed flick of my wrist the knife finds it's target, Two's heart. He gasps and then the cannon fires followed by the sounds of trumpets announcing my victory. My victory, I like the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet and very fun to write. The next chapter will be up soon. Sorry for any mistakes you find.**


	2. District Two

District Two- These Games We Play

_Brutus_

I have to kill Eight. He killed my district partner, I kill him. It's simple. I know there is still another tribute other then Eight and I know I have to kill him first. Tracking this other tribute is easy. He leaves a trail of broken plants as he runs away from me.

"You can't run." I growl when I finally reach the timid kid from Eleven, "You're dead."

He's an easy kill. A slice to his throat with my machete is all it takes. Then I leave his body and search for Eight. He is harder to track, less broken foliage. But with the help of a fire from the Gamermakers we are both chased into the center of the grassland.

I don't say anything, or give Eight a chance to. I immediately start swinging my machete fast. Slash, slash, slash. He backs away, blocking each one with his own puny sword.

"Time for this to end." I snarl, swinging at his legs. He doesn't see this coming and falls to the ground. His legs are gushing blood and he screams like that girl from Twelve did when I killed her. I laugh.

I end Eight's life with a stab in the head. The cannon blasts. The music announcing my win plays. I throw my machete at Eight's body and it sticks into his leg. I grin widely. I knew I would win.

_Enobaria_

The cannon fires as my knife sticks into the girl from One's throat. Her district partner stares wide-eyed at me. Neither of us have weapons now.

"I hope you're ready to die." I snap, taking a step closer to One. He shifts into a defensive position, ready to defend himself. I smile at his weak attempts to make himself seem tough.

I bare my teeth in a snarl and he whimpers like a lost puppy. I laugh again, throwing a fake punch. One flinches and whips around. He tries to run away but I lunge at him and wrap my arms around his legs before he can get any further.

"Let me go!" One squeals, writhing in my grasp. I pin him down, sitting on his chest and holding his arms above his head.

"What are you gonna do now?" I say, leaning in close to his face, "You're gonna die."

"Y-you can't kill me without a weapon." One bluffs, his voice cracking with fear.

"Just watch me." I snarl, sinking my teeth into his exposed neck. He screams out in pain and I taste blood. I wish I could spit out his blood. It fills my mouth and almost chokes me but I rip my teeth through his flesh. His struggles stop and I spit out the bloody flesh in my mouth. One's cannon blasts. I ripped his throat out with my own teeth. The trumpets announce me as the victor. I ripped his throat out with my own teeth and won.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please leave me a review telling me what you think.**


	3. District Three

District Three- These Games We Play

_Beetee_

It's four against one. That's not particularly fair when you compare brute force because all four of the careers left are stronger then I. But when you compare intelligence I've got them beat. Sure what I'm about to do isn't the smartest thing I've ever done, but I have to do it.

"Hey there." I say, cringing inwardly. I walk right into the career camp and the only thing I can say is "hey there"?

"So Three," The leader, a big boy from Two stands up, "Come to die?"

I can't think of anything witty to say in response so I take off running back the way I came. Just like I predicted, they all chase me.

And they chase me all the way to the swamp around the cornucopia. I stand on the wooden platform I made and connect the final two wires. When the careers step into the swamp they are electrocuted. It's not quick or painless. It's horrible to watch as they struggle and writhe around in the high-voltage swamp water. I am safe for the most part on my non-conductive platform.

Finally when each canon has sounded, each tribute met his or her painful end, the trumpets sound. But all I hear are the agonized screams as each career falls victim to my trap.

_Wiress_

Time is running out. The Gamemakers are going to host a feast, I can tell. I've always been strange like that. Predicting and realizing things long before anyone else can. People say it's- I mean, I'm crazy. Even if they're right and I am crazy, that doesn't mean I'm not smart. And I am smart because I reactivated each and every mine from under the starting platforms. With the help of the wires my sponsors sent me, they'll go off on cue. And that cue is when I'm safely hidden and everyone else is not.

"Only one more..." I am cut of by the announcer's booming voice.

"A feast will be held for the remaining six tributes. Each one of you will have possibly to receive a backpack containing what you're in need of most." He says, confirming my suspicions, "The feast will take place at sundown."

I look behind me. The sun is beginning to set in the late afternoon sky. A table with six chairs and six backpacks rises from the ground. I dash into the cornucopia and prepare to connect the final pieces that will detonate the mines.

I hear them scuffle outside. The two careers left are loud and careless and come from the left. The other three run in from all directions.

Three... They're almost close enough...

Two... They don't expect anything...

One... I am about to become a murderer...

Boom! The ground shakes and I am thrown to the wall, slamming my head in the process. Out of the haze the muffles my senses I hear the trumpets. I won! But what did I sacrifice to obtain my victory?

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year, fanfiction!**


	4. District Four

District Four- These Games We Play

_Finnick_

I am only fourteen years old and I have killed thirteen kids. I don't regret it, though, I'll get to go home soon. There only two of us left. I hold my sponsor-supplied trident tighter as I walk around the dense pine forests of the arena. I take pride in my sponsors. Because of my looks and skill they sent me one of the most expensive gifts in the history of the Games. Now I have to use it to kill my one final victim. He's easy to find. The idiot built a fire. It's like he wanted me to find him and finish him off.

As I approach his camp I hear a sniffling sound. Crying? As I get closer I realize that it is indeed crying. The boy is at least two years older then me and he's bawling like a baby. It almost makes me feel bad that I have kill him.

"Hey." I say, stepping out from the bushes into his camp. He sniffs and wipes away tears.

"Just kill me." He snaps, standing up, "Get it over with and go back to your family."

"I'm not going to 'just kill you'." I snap back, "I've seen you fight, give me all you've got. I'm sure your family would want you to go down fighting."

"I don't have a family." He mutters, "But I'll do it for my district." He adds. I let him bend down to pick up his weapon, a whip.

And then the fight begins. The boy uses the whip like an extension of his arm, it's like a brutally brilliant dance. I guess I could say the same about my skills with a trident. We're evenly matched.

Finally one of us goes down and it's not me. My trident impaled his leg and he falls to ground, groaning in pain. I lean down next to him. "What's you name?" I ask him.

"Shamus." He replies through gritted teeth.

"You've been a worthy opponent, Shamus." I say before I plunge my trident into Shamus's chest. His agonized moans stop and he lays still. The cannon goes off and I get to my feet. Then the trumpets start. Well look at that, I am the youngest victor there ever was.

_Mags_

She and I are allies. We can't kill each other. So what if we're the last two tributes left. We're allies. She might me from District Twelve, a lowly district compared to mine, but we are friends.

"Fern, you know the Gamemakers are going to want blood soon." I begin hesitantly. She nods. "We should split up and see what they send our way." I add.

"No." Fern says sternly. I look at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I ask, she gives my that look like I'm stupid.

"I mean lets fight it out. They want us to kill each other so lets do it." Fern picks up her axe-like weapon and spins it in her hands. Before I can say anything she lunged at me, swinging her weapon. I jump out of the way and get my awl out of its sheath. If this is how she wants it to end, then so be it.

It's a bloody fight. We both sustain serious injuries, her's to the leg and mine to the arm. But in the end it's my awl that takes Fern's life. Slicing her side open. She screams and falls to the ground but her struggles are sort lived. A cannon breaks the silence that falls when her screams stop. Trumpets follow.

I promise to always think of other people before myself. I don't know why, but it seems fitting. I have to make up for the lives I took, no matter if it means loosing my own.

* * *

**A/N: I could only bring myself to read through this once so I apologize for the mistakes.**


	5. District Five

District Five- These Games We Play

_Trec (District 5 Male)_

I don't how I made it this far. It's down to two of us. I have no skill with any weapon and I'm not fast or strong. I've been hiding in the mountainous region of the arena, praying the Gamemakers forget about me. I guess they did because when the boy from One kills the girl from Seven they sound the trumpets. I jump from my hiding place and yell. The trumpets stop abruptly and a voice sounds throughout the arena.

"He's in the mountains."

I climb as fast as I can to the top of the mountain. Below me, the boy from One is already scaling the rocks, blood in his eyes. He's gonna make me pay for taking his glory away.

When there's no more mountain left to climb I stop, gasping for breath. One is faster, stronger and probably smarter then- He slips. I blink and look again. The rocks beneath the career's feet crumble and his grip falters. He makes a sickening, bloody smack when he hits the rocks below. At least his death was quick and I didn't cause it. But the image of his crumpled, disfigured body is burned into my mind. I hear the trumpets blare in the back of my mind but it barely registers.

As soon as I get out if here I'm going to do everything in my power to forget this.

_Iree (District 5 Female)_

Sponsors. That's how I've made it to the final eight. I'm one of the lucky tributes with what some would call natural charm. I call it acting for the cameras. But I guess a lot of people liked me because a silver parachute containing a solar panel is dropped in front of me. It's small, but just the right size for my trap.

With the wires and metal I received earlier I set up my trap. It's simple. The solar panel will collect and store heat. When the others come into contact with the trip wire it'll set the area around them on fire. It's ruthless but I've got to win this. For my family.

And I do win, but it's not pretty. Five out of the eight left are burned alive by my fire traps. The other two I never encounter, but I would assume killed each other. That's good, I was only responsible for the death of five kids. As my victory is announced I think about my return home. I wonder if my family will see me as the same person I left as?

* * *

A/N: They mention Trec (yeah, I gave him that name) being an alcoholic so the end just seemed to fit. I just want to send out a big thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Love ya'll!


End file.
